


maybe sometimes, wishes do come true

by belovedbluetie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Quick drabble, The Hammock, and kind of dumb, don't be mad they don't kiss, eddie's mother is shortly mentioned, love confessions of sorts, minor mentions of Ben and Bev, pennywise isn't mentioned, richie is hella anxious, they're seniors in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedbluetie/pseuds/belovedbluetie
Summary: eddie and richie are in the hammock, talking about promposals and crushesits kind of a mess sorry





	maybe sometimes, wishes do come true

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language and i didnt proofread so please just bear with me lol

“Wanna hang out tonight?” Eddie smiled, and Richie had a date tonight, but Eddie never asked if he wanted to hang out, and he knew that with the smile Eddie was giving him that he couldn’t say no. 

“You asking me out on a date, Spaghetti Man?” Richie chuckled and intertwined his arm with Eddies, ignoring Eddie’s eyeroll. “Where are you planning on taking me? Cause let me tell you now, I don’t do cheap diners!” He said in a voice he couldn’t even recognise himself, and Eddie looked annoyed, the real kind and Richie almost took it back. Almost.

“Maybe I’ll just ask Stan.” And why was Richie panicking? Eddie had loosened Richie’s arm from his, and started to walk away. Richie knew he wasn’t actually gonna do that, but he still felt weird, the way he always felt when Eddie was annoyed.

“‘M just kidding, Eds. ‘Course I want to hang out with my best pal, the one and only Eddie Spaghetti!” He was at Eddie’s side again, and Eddie looked slightly less annoyed, and Richie didn’t feel weird anymore. “Can’t hang out at my house though, my parents are home!”

They weren’t, and if they were, they probably didn’t care. Eddie knew this, and he looked odd, a look he rarely ever had on his face. His brows were furrowed, he looked distracted, but he didn’t question Richie.

The truth was Richie had invited someone, a girl, over and he knew he wouldn’t have time to go home and call her to call it off between school, hanging out with the losers and Eddie. Richie felt bad about lying, and he wasn’t even sure why he had, but like always, a small part of him knew. He didn’t want Eddie to know about it, and he was still unsure why he had asked her over, because he didn’t even like her. He knew he liked someone else, and it seemed as though most people who saw him and Eddie together knew, too. 

Eddie didn’t though, and that was really all Richie cared about now.

“I don’t want to go home either.”

And Richie realized why Eddie had asked him to hang out in the first place. Eddie was still fighting with his mom, and sometimes it got so bad he didn’t go home for days. Richie put his arm around Eddie’s shoulders, in an attempt to comfort him, but their height difference made it kind of odd. Eddie still seemed to appreciate it though, so Richie considered it a win.

-

A few hours later, all the other Losers had gone home, and it was just them. They had decided to go to the club house, because it was getting dark, and they felt less vulnerable, more protected maybe in the safespace Ben had built for the club.

They were sharing the hammock again, the way they had started to do almost routinely. Richie was reading a comic book, and he occasionally glanced at Eddie, who was reading a book he had to read for class. Eddie had reminded him about five times that he, too, had to read the book, but they both knew that he would ask Bill to give him a quick summary and still pass the class. They were sitting in a comfortable silence, and they were close, and Richie was content.

After a few hours, when it had been dark outside for a few hours already, Richie was bored of his comic books. Eddie was almost done with the book, but Richie wanted to talk to him. He needed some actual attention right now, and maybe a distraction from the fact that in the past couple hours, they had started to sit even closer to each other. 

“I’m booored, Eds. Entertain me, Eddie Spaghetti.” Eddie rolled his eyes and responded with the usual “Don’t call me that,” but then he was back to reading, and Richie was bored again. He decided to change positions, and laid down with his head next on Eddie’s shoulder instead of next to his feet. Eddie almost fell off the hammock when Richie had done so, and was probably about to yell at him like he usually did, but then settled on cuddling Richie nonetheless.

Richie was still bored, though, and he wasn’t one to be patient. So he started drawing little patterns on Eddie’s arm with his fingers, and tried to start an actual conversation.

“Did Ben tell you already that he wants to ask Bev to go to prom with him?” And finally, Eddie looked back at him. 

“No way Bev is gonna come all the way to Derry just for prom. I mean, didn’t they plan on seeing each other after graduation, anyways?” Richie just shrugged. “I think it’s kind of romantic. I mean, he’s got a really cute promposal planned, y’know?” Eddie still had his brows furrowed, but gave him a quick look that said “Yeah, I guess,” and Richie didn’t say anything else.

“You asked a girl yet?” Eddie said casually, and Richie almost leapt out of the hammock. Maybe he should’ve seen the question coming, considering he had started talking about prom in the first place and they were best friends, after all. Still, it felt weird. They never talked about these things anymore, aside from Richie’s jokes about his game, and Richie usually very conciously avoided these types of conversations. 

“No,” he responded still, feeling his delayed reaction already having made things slightly more awkward than they really needed to be. “I’m not sure if I actually want to ask someone. I’ve been thinking about just going on my own, y’know?” It was a lie, but if the confused look on Eddie’s face was to say anything, it was convincing enough.

“That’s ridiculous, Richie. It’s senior prom, of course you’re gonna ask someone to be your date. I mean, wouldn’t feel kind of lonely otherwise? Because I don’t think anyone else’s had an idea quite as stupid as that yet.” And Richie felt weird, and couldn’t help but sound a little disappointed when he asked if Eddie had asked a girl yet. 

“I’m not going to prom. Obviously, I mean I skipped literally every other school dance, what made you think I’d go to this one?” Eddie’s voice sounded higher than usual, and he was shaking his head demonstratively. Richie chuckled, and said in a mocking voice: “But Eddie, it’s senior prom!”. Eddie laughed a little, but still shook his head one more time for good measure.

Richie wasn’t satisfied with that, though, and he was still thinking about how he could bring up a dumb thought when Eddie told softly about a lash being on his cheek. Richie rubbed it roughly. Eddie just laughed at that, and said in his soft, only-for-Richie-voice, “Here, let me get it.” Eddie gently put his fingers on Richie’s cheek, and it was only a ghost of a touch and Richie really shouldn’t have blushed, but he never did what he was supposed to do, anyway. 

“Make a wish,” and Richie was caught off guard once again, but when he blew the small lash off of Eddie’s finger, he made a wish still. 

“So, what did you wish for?” Eddie had this tone of usual curiosity in his voice again, and Richie lightly shoved at the shoulder he was still leaning against. “If I tell you, it obviously won’t come true, silly!” Richie had used another voice, but Eddie didn’t respond to that, only repeating the question. “I’ll even help mAke it come true!” Richie only shook his head, and asked quietly, almost as if he was shy, “Why do you wanna know so badly anyway? It’s only a dumb wish, Eddie,” and if he got a little defensive during the last part, neither of them mentioned it. 

“If it’s so dumb, you can just tell me. I’ll tell you a secret, too,” and Richie scoffed. “You don’t have any secrets, Spaghetti Man. You’re an open book.” If he had expected Eddie to look offended, he was wrong, because Eddie calmly responded with a shrug. “I have secrets, Richie. I’m just a lot better at hiding them than you are.” Richie sat up straight, and the hammock began swinging at the sudden movement. His breathing was getting quicker, and he quickly pushed out a shrill “What’s that supposed to mean?!” Eddie looked a little shocked, but Richie couldn’t stop panicking. “Jesus Christ, Richie, what kind of secrets do you have? Did you kill someone or something? What the fuck?” At that, Richie slightly relaxed. “No, I just don’t really want anyone to know. Or, I don’t know, at least tell you myself, y’know?” 

“Is this the setup for a dumb joke about my mom again?” Eddie laughed, and Richie still didn’t lie back down. He didn’t respond, either, and the trashmouth always had something to say, so Eddie decided to (cautiously, because he unfortunately hadn’t forgotten that they were in a hammock yet,) sit up, too. 

“What’s wrong, Richie? You know you can talk to me, right?” Eddie sounded so fucking worried, and it was so stupid, but suddenly Richie was crying. Eddie tried to hug him, but Richie ungracefully dodged, leaving Eddie even more worried. God, why was he so stupid?

Eddie stopped trying to touch him, but still occasionally hummed soft encouragements, and Richie knew he had to say something. He willed himself to stop crying, and once he had calmed down, he managed to look at Eddie again, and his heart broke. Eddie looked way too worried, and he had cried too, and Richie was about to tell him it was fine, but he was so tired of all the lying. 

“I like someone, like really fucking like, and I wished for them to go to prom with me. It’s no biggie, really. Not gonna happen anyway.” He managed to flash Eddie a quick smile.

“Why are you so upset about that? I mean, can’t you just ask her? The worst thing she could do is say no, right?” Eddie sounded like he had a hard time believing him, and Richie felt even more uncomfortable.

“It’s not that easy, Eds.” Eddie didn’t correct him, and waited for him to elaborate. “It’s really not that easy, although I wish it was. Trust me, I do.” Richie was stalling, but nothing happened, and Eddie kept waiting, and he had to keep talking.

“It’s just not easy at all, because it’s not a she. It’s not a girl, I mean.” There, he said it. Richie was about to start crying again, when he heard Eddie ask who it was. Eddie looked surprised, but not disgusted like Richie had kind of expected him to.

“Does he like guys too? Why don’t you just ask him? If he says no, you’ll only have to deal with the embarrassment for a couple weeks, right?” Eddie still sounded kind of weird, like he was having a hard time convincing himself to just be… okay with it.

“Do you feel uncomfortable?” Richie was scared, but Eddie softly shook his head. “Just wasn’t expecting it, s’all.”

“Just tell me who it is? I mean, what’s keeping you from telling me now?” Eddie sounded like he wanted to cry, and Richie did, too, because he knew Eddie was trying. 

He couldn’t tell him.

“Do I know him? I probably do, right?”

Eddie didn’t stop asking, and at this point he sounded like he was torturing himself, bringing himself actual, physical pain.

“Stop,” Richie, while he appreciated Eddie’s attempts, couldn’t hear his voice anymore. Not when it sounded like this, at least. “It’s okay that you feel uncomfortable, Eddie.” Was he still allowed to call him dumb nicknames? “It’s nice of you to try, but it’s okay.”

He hadn’t expected Eddie’s response.

“I’m gay, Rich,” how did he sound so casual? “Yeah, see, told you I’m good at keeping secrets. I’m not uncomfortable, I’m just surprised, so if you could please stop, I’d really appreciate it,” and there was the panic his original statement had been missing. Richie was at a loss for words, and he wasn’t shocked, necessarily. Really, the more he thought about, the more it made sense. But the more he thought about it, he also thought about the fact it really was just him, then, and he felt sick, somehow unlovable. Just his luck, the love of his life liked guys, he just didn’t like him.

“I like someone, too.” Richie’s heart broke for the thousandth time that night, and he couldn’t say more than a simple cool. He needed to leave, to stop talking, because by now it was almost impossible for Eddie to not have noticed his more than platonic feelings for him. 

“Don’t you want to know who it is?” Eddie smiled, and for a second Richie forgot his feelings and was glad to see Edde be both open and happy.

“If you want to tell me,” Richie felt bad about it, and he knew he’d care tomorrow, but Richie preferred to not know the guy’s name just yet.

“It’s you, dumbass.” Eddie had stopped smiling, and there was no edge to the insult, and Richie stopped breathing for a second.

When Richie regained access to his brain, he started smiling.

“Cool. Wanna go to prom with me, then?”

It was dumb, but Richie had made enough confessions already. Eddie had been brave enough for the both of them, so when he just nodded, they couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

It was dumb, but it was them. When they laid down again, they cuddled, and held hands. They probably had to talk tomorrow, but for now, this was enough.

They were enough.


End file.
